Outlying Regions
Domains Arkham Outskirts ATTITUDE: Isolated. Mental +3, Physical +3, Social -3. TRAITS: Access -3, Safety +2, Information -3, Ignorance +2, Prestige +1, Stability +3, FP 1. The bus routes don't extend as far as the Outskirts, and emergency services are notoriously slow to arrive here. There aren't many local information resources, and the Cape style and Neo-colonial homes here are scattered too far apart to hear any cries for help. Despite this, the heavily-wooded region is restful and crime here is rare. Change comes slowly to the Outskirts. The twentieth century has almost reached them, but there's a long way to go before they reach the twenty-first. Hunting tends to be a little bit of a chore here unless the Kindred is willing to survive on animal blood. Havens tend to be spacious and safe. Arkham Heights ATTITUDE: Drowsy. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +1. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety +1, Information +1, Ignorance -2, Prestige +3, Stability +1, FP 3. This neighborhood is convenient to reach, and safe aside from the occasional drunken sports-fan or shoplifting teenager. There are a few bookstores and Internet cafes here, and both posters and flyers for local events are common. Watchful eyes and well-maintained security systems are prevalent throughout the area. Arkham Heights is highly regarded and affluent, but the tides of crowds make it difficult to establish any real sense of community. For a pretty penny, a Kindred can acquire housing in a roomy, well-protected place with above average access to the herd. Airport ATTITUDE: Wary. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +3. TRAITS: Access -2, Safety +4, Information +3, Ignorance -4, Prestige -2, Stability +2, FP 2. The airport can be reached in any of a half-dozen ways and has both a private security force and local police on hand. Despite this, navigating the airport is an interminable trial for anyone without picture IDs, a lot of patience, and often tickets or boarding passes. That said, wireless Internet is available in the waiting area, and bored people waiting for a flight are more than willing to chat. A paranoid atmosphere keeps the security on a constant state of alert, both in person and through CCTV systems. The housing around the airport is somewhat lower class, but it's a tight family neighborhood. A disturbance in the area gets people banding together to help. Haven Qualities: Location up to 2, Security up to 5, Size 1 max. Havening in or around the airport makes feeding difficult, given the constant scrutiny, but it makes for highly secure housing, provided one can deal with the cramped conditions. Derrick ATTITUDE: Simmering. Mental +0, Physical -2, Social -2 TRAITS: Access -1, Safety -1, Information -1, Ignorance +1, Prestige -4, Stability +1, FP 1. The streets in Derrick are in poor repair, but even its alleys are straight. It swarms with rats and the air is thick with highly toxic chemicals, but the dangers encountered here are largely environmental. There is some gossip to be had here, albeit of dubious reliability. People are more focused on getting the next meal on the table than they are on people who don't belong. Immune to the harmful effects of long-term toxicity, a vampire could easily haven in one of the abandoned buildings here, provided that he didn't much care about the condition of the place or its access to feeding. Nobody who had another option would choose to live in Derrick, which is undoubtedly Kingsport's least desirable neighborhood. Residences are mainly tenements in various states of disrepair and squalor. The locals support one another as best they can, and comfort themselves with the reassurance that living here isn't as bad as living in Innsmouth. Category:Outlying Regions Category:Arkham Category:Arkham Outskirts Category:Arkham Heights Category:Domain traits Category:Kingsmouth Airport Category:Derby Category:Derrick